Cuando la oscuridad vence
by LilyHerms
Summary: Harry sabe cuál es su destino. "Todo era oscuro, sólo se entreveía la silueta del enemigo por el tenue resplandor que desprendía la fogata."


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

Contiene **Spoilers** del último libro de Harry Potter.

Todo era oscuro, sólo se entreveía la silueta del enemigo por el tenue resplandor que desprendía la fogata. Se miraban a los ojos, sin pestañear, uno intentando percibir algún movimiento de la persona de enfrente, y el otro esperando ese movimiento, esperando el final. No caminaban en círculo, ni se alejaban, estaban totalmente quietos sobre el trozo de tierra que pisaban sus pies. Lo veían venir, ellos y todos los de su alrededor. Sabían lo que iba a ocurrir. Voldemort levantaría su varita y lanzaría el hechizo en el acto. Y así lo hizo.

Harry estaba boca arriba, su varita todavía guardada en el bolsillo de su camisa. No había hecho nada por evitar ese enfrentamiento individual. Yacía en la hierba húmeda, bajo el árbol más cercano al pequeño claro donde había encontrado a su enemigo. Había visto por segunda vez esa luz verde tan intensa venir directa a su cuerpo, y desde la misma varita. Esa luz que le provocaba revivir sus buenos y sus malos recuerdos, los dos por igual.

Primero vio a sus padres, los que le habían acompañado durante toda su vida sin siquiera estar presentes y los que se habían mantenido a su lado incluso hasta el último minuto de su vida. Recordó sus muertes a manos del mismo que había sellado su destino, su muerte. Seguidamente vio la cara más hermosa y cariñosa que existía en su mundo: Ginny. Esa niña tímida que conoció con sólo 11 años y que ni siquiera podría imaginar que entrara en su vida de una forma tan profunda. También estaban Ron y Hermione, sus amigos, compañeros y hermanos. Ron era su más fiel amigo y confidente, su hermano del alma, como si fueran una sola persona en dos cuerpos, inseparables a pesar de todo. Hermione, su amiga y también hermana, su maestra, ella lo había apoyado en los momentos en los que Ron no estuvo, que fueron pocos, y fue el segundo, que no por eso peor, hombro que lo acompañó durante toda su vida, desde que entró en Hogwarts.

Entonces desaparecieron y revivió la muerte de su más preciado pariente, aunque no lo conoció mucho, Sirius. Él había hecho que recobrara fuerzas cuando pensó que todo iba a acabar. Él lo cuidó desde que tenía un año, siempre estuvo pensando en él, aunque a distancia. Él fue como un hermano de su padre, James y Sirius Potter, así debería llamarse, con ese apellido tan bien merecido. Pero su muerte causó que esa herida que llevaba desde pequeño… se abriera de nuevo. El profesor Remus también se paró en su mente junto a Tonks y su hijo Ted. También habían muerto por él, por su culpa, al igual que sus padres, que Sirius, que Cedric y que Dumbledore, entre otros. Lupin fue el que puso una buena dirección a la vida de mi padre y mi tío, el que también formaba parte de esta familia. Después vinieron todos los Weasley, su otra familia. Los que siempre lo apoyaban, lo mimaban, lo cuidaban, lo acogían, lo querían… Fueron sucediéndose las caras, los nombres, las situaciones ya vividas, los tormentos, las muertes…

Aquí no terminó la felicidad y el sufrimiento, no sólo lloró internamente en ese segundo por sus seres queridos, también lloró de rabia e impotencia al ver a sus enemigos y no poder hacer nada. Bellatrix, causante de tanto sufrimiento en tantas familias que sería imposible que sobreviviera si se le aplicaran a ella sólo sus primeros años de mortífaga. Peter, el traidor, el causante de que descubrieran a sus padres, el cobarde, el vasallo de Voldemort. El hombre lobo, Lucius Malfoy, los Carrow, y muchas más criaturas detestables junto, como no, a Tom Ryddle, lord Voldemort.

Al otro lado de la hoguera, también en el suelo, se encontraba Voldemort, con varita en mano, desmayado, con los ojos cerrados, también mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, muerto, sin estrellas esa noche. Entró en un sueño profundo del que por muchos intentos no pudo deshacerse. Veía su infancia en el orfanato, junto a esos niños normales, que se podían manipular tan fácilmente que era aburrido. Vio cómo se divirtió ese día de excursión a la cueva de la playa, donde abandonó a su suerte a esos niños muggles, traumatizados por la sorpresa que les guardó. Sí, ese día que había descubierto su magia ante los muggles y que tan incrédulos y razonables eran los de su estirpe que se traumatizaron. Después vio al director del colegio que le cambió la vida en su cuarto, cuando se conocieron, cuando sabía que iba a conocer a más como él. El primer día de colegio y ya vio que los alumnos eran tan fácilmente manipulables que incluso avergonzaban la magia. Descubrió a esos muggles que tenían magia, que no merecían estar allí. Ahora ya se veía conforme era en esos momentos, sin rostro definido, con los horrocruxes ya creados y guardados.

Sonreía por dentro y también desprendía rabia, iba alternándose. Hasta que quedó en negro. Todo era oscuro, nada de luz, penumbra, oscuridad profunda. Estuvo un buen rato así, solo en la oscuridad más oprimente que jamás conoció. Entonces sintió algo que lo molestaba, esa oscuridad lo ponía nervioso. Tal vez era esto lo que llaman miedo, tal vez. Aunque eso no era posible, él nunca sentía miedo… a menos que estuviera muerto. Pero eso no podía ser, él era invencible. Ni siquiera había recibido la maldición asesina. Entonces pudo percibir una luz difuminada, amarilla rojiza.

Los mortífagos se habían adelantado unos pasos cuando vieron que su amo había salido disparado por su hechizo. Se movió entonces y Bellatrix se aproximó más por si la necesitaba su querido amo. El señor tenebroso se puso en pie lentamente, como humo, y rodeó el fuego para detenerse a unos pasos del chico. Parecía que estaba muerto pero debía cerciorarse.

—Narcisa, comprueba su estado —ordenó a la señora de Malfoy.

Observaron como la mujer se inclinaba sobre él y después volvía a ponerse en pie. Miró a su señor y le dijo temblorosa:

—Está muerto amo. —Después volvió junto a su marido y la abrazó.

—Bien. ¡Tú! ¡Que lo coja él y así se verá mejor! —dijo señalando al gigante que sollozaba junto a un árbol que quedaba por debajo de su enorme cuerpo—. Pero antes…

Voldemort quería humillarlo, destrozar su cuerpo, reírse de él y demostrar su victoria. Hagrid seguía llorando, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Narcisa no expresaba nada, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando y le daba igual su repugnante amo, sólo pensaba en su querido hijo aún vivo…

El señor tenebroso caminaba por delante del gigante y una sonrisa, seductora pese a su deterioro físico, le cruzaba toda la cara. Sus ojos eran de un vivo color rojo, como las llamas cuando se les da incentivo. Con la varita en mano y la capa ondeando, los monstruos que habían luchado en su bando se unían a su estela, más oscura y feroz que nunca, que dejaba tras de sí. Su más fiel seguidor le seguía los pies mientras que hechizaba a Hagrid para que no se detuviera. Bellatrix estaba contagiada de ese éxtasis que su amo destilaba y su cara también estaba más iluminada y más desafiante que nunca.

Llevaba a Hagrid detrás, obligado a seguir andando mientras que derramaba grandes lágrimas que caían sobre el brazo desnudo del elegido. Harry dejaba que un poco de luz entrara a sus ojos para situarse en los jardines. Veía cómo las acromántulas se asomaban por los árboles observando la procesión de capas negras ondulantes seguir al futuro mago que controlará todo, o eso parecía.

Unos cuantos mortífagos más atrás se asomaba una pareja intentando ver algún indicio de vida por parte de un Slytherin rubio llamado Draco. Narcisa ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ayudado a Potter, fácilmente le podía haber mentido sólo para salvar su propio pellejo. Lucius, al contrario que su mujer, no perdía la esperanza y esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera de entre la muchedumbre que se congregaba delante del castillo, o incluso verlo salir de debajo de un montón de escombros; no le importaba cómo, pero quería ver a su hijo vivo.

Por otro lado, los alumnos, profesores, aurores, centauros y Grawp se reunían con sus conocidos para hacer frente al manto negro de magos y criaturas mágicas que cubría toda la superficie de los jardines. Veían la gran sonrisa en la cara del innombrable que presagiaba algo oscuro y nada bueno a lo que a ellos respecta. Fueron visualizando las caras de cada uno del otro bando cuando estos pasaban la línea que divisaba la oscuridad y la luz. Los bellos se erizaban por ver la pura maldad que destilaban de las caras ahora sin máscara de aquellos contra los que habían luchado hacía escasas horas, de aquellos que habían acabado con la vida de muchos seres queridos.

Llegaban en silencio, a excepción de un llanto dolorido y ultrajado que no obedecía las órdenes de Bellatrix. Era Hagrid. Todos los allí presentes se derrumbaron, unos en cuerpo y alma, y otros sólo en alma, pero todos sintieron caer el peso de la derrota pese a saber que seguirían luchando. Harry yacía inerte en los brazos del gigante. El caos se desató entre los que habían confiado en que el elegido los salvaría, el llanto se apoderó de aquellos que le amaban y la desesperación dominó la mente de todos.

Hermione lloraba sobre Ron, ninguno se lo podía creer, era algo que, a pesar de todos estos años viendo cómo Harry burlaba a la muerte, no les entraba en la cabeza, no lo veían posible. Ginny sintió cómo algo desgarraba su pecho y fue como si le arrancaran el corazón sin anestesia. No podía derramar lágrimas, podía ser un sueño y que Harry despertara de un momento a otro, después se acercara a ella y la besara como nunca. Pero tenía los pies en la tierra y sabía que eso no pasaría. Harry había muerto, aunque se aferraría a esa esperanza de sueño para siempre.

Hagrid dejó el cuerpo del chico en el suelo por orden de Voldemort, mientras se escuchaban más lamentos. Los Weasley sintieron como si alguien de su familia, otro más, se hubiera marchado para siempre. Harry había pasado veranos enteros en la Madriguera y les había salvado la vida a casi todos ellos en algún momento; pero ahora no estaba y todo por culpa de Voldemort.

No se rendirían, se lo debían a Harry. Ron se alzó y les gritó a los mortífagos toda clase de barbaridades, que se merecían. Los de alrededor lo acompañaron y corearon a la vez hasta que Voldemort les hizo un hechizo que los calló. Aún así se podían escuchar los gritos internos no pronunciados de la muchedumbre, y consiguieron que Voldemort enfureciera quitando de su cara esa mueca de felicidad que tanto los amargaba.

Entonces Neville salió disparado en dirección al mago oscuro y quiso arremeter contra él pero recibió un hechizo de desarme que provocó su caída delante de Harry.

—No quiero derramar más sangre inocente pues cada gota de sangre limpia que se derrame será en vano. —Se mostraba compasivo y eso era peor que si fuera directamente cruel. Tras una petición de que se hiciera mortífago y una respuesta brusca y desagradable por parte de Neville, Voldemort puso su voz sedosa y afilada—. Tú vas a ser el primero en comprobar lo que le pasa a alguien que se enfrenta a mí pese a saber que he ganado.

Hizo aparecer un objeto y se lo puso sobre la cabeza a un Neville paralizado mediante un hechizo. De la varita salió una llama que provocó que el sombrero se incendiara. No podía moverse y sentía el fuego aproximarse a su cara, quemando. De repente los centauros se abalanzaron sobre los mortífagos y los gigantes siguieron a Grawp que había preguntado por Hagrid. Neville pudo moverse y aprovechó para conseguir sacar la espada de Gryffindor y rebanarle el cuello a Nagini. La cabeza rodó por el suelo y el cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

Todos lanzaban hechizos mientras entraban al Gran Comedor, o lo que quedaba de él, y fuera sólo quedaron los gigantes, las acromántulas y los centauros. Se formaba ahora una sóla pelea: Voldemort contra Harry. Voldemort estaba solo, sus mortífagos estaban inmovilizados o muertos, como Bellatrix; en cambio, Harry estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería, de amigos, de familia, rodeado de amor. Voldemort estaba acabado.

El amor siempre vence


End file.
